incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
Marie is a new character in the forums and also the new assistant to the IN2 forums. She is mysterious, not much is known about her yet. Design Marie has pale skin, chin-length brown to black hair and gray eyes. Her face is slightly made-up, having shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure, most likely as a reference to the Velvet Room. She also wears a special red choker necklace with a lock, symbolizing a secret within Marie in which the protagonist will have to unlock to find out what it is. As Kusumi-no-Okami, she wears a red and white attire that includes a hood. Her left eye changes color, similar to Ameno-sagiri. She seems to be barefoot. In the True Ending of Persona 4 Golden, she wears a pair of black glasses, with a black and grey stripe collar shirt and a white puffy blouse top. Personality When Marie is first met, she seems to be a very cold and antisocial individual. She is cranky, sarcastic, foul-mouthed, and is often prone to mood swings. She will not hesitate to voice out her opinion or express her thoughts, regardless of how it would make everyone feel. However, it becomes apparent that her "lack of emotion" is basically just her way to deal with her own shyness, insecurity and naïveté. This is also why she wants the Souji/Yuu to show her Inaba: She wants to learn about the world and who she really is. When it comes to the forum, she is very strict, and does not fool around often. To her, duty is very important to her, and abandoning her duty is like abandoning her life. Her only goal is to set the forum right, and make sure there is no mistake in it. For example, she is willing to take over Noctis' duties as an admin, in exchange that he must bring her somewhere. Marie sometimes expresses her thoughts in poems which often deal with depressing themes like farewells and existentialism, questioning her own origin. Besides this, Marie is into fashion, loves nature (another major theme in her poems) and is apparently concerned about her figure, which is why she only eats healthy food. She is only close to Souji Seta or Narukami Yuu, and is affectionate towards them. For some reason, she appears to dislike Rise Kujikawa because of her being 'tacky'. Story Your Date? No, Your Duty. In this arc, Marie is waiting for Souji Seta, who has not visiting the forum lately. She is furious, and demanded to see him through the Velvet Room in order for him not to abandon his duties as an Admin. She firstly describe how she met the individual, and soon after, Souji steps in. She raged about his attitude at first, and then demanded a request. Her request is simple; she is willing to take over his duties as an admin, in exchange he must take her out (for that he will visit the forum often). He agrees to the request, and then proceeds to bring her out in the next day. Marie is somehow dissappointed that he does not consider this as a date, and she wants to spend time with him alone. Before You Say Farewell... Yuu Narukami is leaving Inaba back to his hometown, before he leave, he got a message from Marie; saying that she wants to meet him and have a request for him. Soon after he arrived, she is happy that he did and asked why should he leave. Yuu says that he needs go to back since his parents is moving to another town, and he must go along with it. Marie simply insulted him, but Yuu brushed it off, reminding her of the request. Marie scolded him, saying that he is more important than the request itself. She insisted for him not to leave, saying that he is independant to live on his own now. Yuu told her that he had family that needs him, which Marie will never understand what he really meant by that. She then tells him about the request, that is; to spend time with her before he go. He agrees to her request, and lead her to Junes Electrical Department as they enter the TV World. However, the TV World once they knew has changed. The scenery is beautiful, as they were surrounded by nature. Marie is pleased, and started murmuring a poem on her own. When Yuu asked her about the poem, she brushed it off and blushed upon it. Yuu once again explained about the place, how it turned out to be so beautiful, because the power of bonds in friendships. Marie said that everything is fine, and insisted him not to leave. Yuu promised that he will come back, but Marie cannot accept the fact that he still leaving her after all. She said that she'll be lonely if he does so. Yuu tries to comfort her that they still could connect to each other and rings up her cellphone. Marie asked that whether connecting through cellphone is enough to cover her loneliness. Gallery www.dotup.org31072191bk6e.jpg|Marie as Kusumi-no-Ookami. tumblr_m5tg943JcV1qd8hs9.jpg|Marie as Mariko Kusumi.